Frozen tears into love Merthur Oneshot
by Mersheart
Summary: Short oneshot. Merlin sees something terrible, he thinks no one can hear him cry; but it all ends well.


**Merthur oneshot**

**disclaimer: I do not own merlin or any characters within the series... if I did it would be very different :)**

_Everything's the same…_

_He fights to find his way, and he wonders why, does anyone ever hear him when he cries…_

Merlin traveled toward Camelot, on horseback, back to his home. Tears rolling down his cheeks, he started to feel like he was losing control of everything.

He was returning back to his overbearing prince. Though Ealdor was his birthplace; Camelot was his home, along with the prince, Arthur. The horse led the way back home, knowing the route perfectly. As he jumped off his horse, he stumbled towards Arthur's chambers. The unusually unhappy Merlin entered the room with a knock.

"Merlin!"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Where have you been?"

"I told you before; I was in Ealdor."

Tears glistening in the young man's eyes, told Arthur something was terribly wrong. Arthur patted the bed, and Merlin complied and sat down on Arthur's enormous bed. It may have been the most comfortable thing Merlin had been on in weeks.

"Merlin, something's wrong. I can tell, you know; I hear you when you cry, so please tell me?"

Tears welled up in Merlin's eyes, as he exhaled deeply. Arthur's arms cradled his fragile servant in a warm embrace. Making a wet patch of salty teardrops, Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulders with tears pouring onto the prince's shoulder. Arthur's hands wrapped around the heartbroken man he was holding, and Merlin was frozen in the comforting embrace of Arthur's intertwined arms. Merlin's blue glistening, teary eyes looked up into his prince's soothing blue eyes; and an electric spark of [what some would call] love ignited, like nothing before.

"Merlin, I'll always be here for you, just as I am now. You are not alone. Trust me… everything will be alright."

"Arthur… I…I…When I was there I saw something terrible. It killed everyone, I couldn't save them. I watched them suffer; their pain became mine to bear. I stayed by my mother and Will till the end, until silence grew to surround me. Their breathing slowed to a stop, and I was frozen in tears. Arthur, I couldn't even recognize them, their faces torn in sorrow, scars covering their bodies, and each other's blood frozen to their bones. I found the courage to move after awhile, and climbed onto my horse, and rode away leaving the silent frozen bodies alone. Arthur, it hurts, its torturous…I miss them so much…"

"Oh Merlin, . … I promise."

Sparkling tears poured down Merlin's cheeks, and a silent sob filled the air. Arthur's arms enclosed Merlin's fragile frame, then blue met blue. Their eyes locked, and something happened, something magical. Arthur leaned closer, and pressed his warm lips against Merlin's. Eyes closed, as their mouths moved in time with each other. Arthur's hand intertwined with Merlin's raven black hair, as his servant's hands traced loops on his own chest. Tongues exploring each other's mouth, they both moaned slightly with pleasure. Gasping for air, they let go of the salty kiss, and their eyes flew open. Merlin's eyes were locked on Arthur's warm pink lips, and the prince's eyes were locked on Merlin's rosy cheeks.

"You're blushing, Merlin."

A small giggle escaped both of their lips, and each blushed even more.

"Merlin you didn't have to watch people die, just to gain a kiss. I would give it willing anytime," Arthur joked around.

"Anytime?" Merlin said while blushing irresistibly.

"Yes, Merlin. It's because I…"

"… I Love you," they both said in unison. Still cradled in each other's arms, the prince and his servant looked at each other with a surprising fiery passion and love in their eyes. This time, Merlin leaned closer to his prince, as their breathing became one; their lips locked again, and in the heat of their kiss they whispered the words 'I love you'. What started as an emotional wreck turned into a fiery love; and as the night came to an end, Merlin and Arthur fell asleep on the prince's bed still in each other's arms.


End file.
